


foxes fool you with fake facts

by peachjuho



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Art Galleries, First Meetings, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho
Summary: youngbin meets inseong in an art gallery. he knows nothing about art, so it's a bit of a mess as they try to impress each other.





	foxes fool you with fake facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BooksandKpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/gifts).



> happy birthday aimee, i hope you have a lovely day! i hope i've done this prompt justice for you ♡
> 
> disclaimer: _most_ of the artists referenced here aren't real, but their names have been based on actual, famous artists.

Youngbin looks at the artwork hanging on the wall.

It’s rather abstract, with splats of colour streaking across the white canvas. A quick look at the information tag tells him it’s done by Paul Vanzent in 1978.

He narrows his eyes at it again. Maybe he’s being too critical, but he doesn’t fully understand how something like this can be considered worthy to be in a gallery when it looks like it’d be more suited on a proud parent’s fridge. His baby cousin could probably do something more artistic than this.

In the next moment, he feels a presence step up beside him.

“It’s interesting, isn’t it? Makes you wonder what was going on in his mind.”

Youngbin turns to see a brown-haired man dressed in a dark blue coat, who’s a bit too attractive for him to handle talking to normally. He seems to be the kind of person who knows all about the history of art. His eyes are almond-shaped, fox-like even, behind round glasses, and the first thing Youngbin notices about him. They crinkle slightly at the corners as he smiles, a wide one that set off the alarm bells in Youngbin’s head. His inner self, the one that likes to disassociate itself with the embarrassing fool Youngbin, is already cringing at the words that are about to spill from his mouth.

“Vanzent?” Youngbin knows absolutely nothing about the artist. This is the first time he’s ever heard of the man, and though he might not have graduated with a Literature degree, he's got a Business degree which is maybe close enough. But let's be real, neither of them have much to do with the other. Still, he could be considered a certified professional in bullshitting. He gestures to the red stripe that cuts across the canvas. “It’s said the red stripe is supposed to represent his love and passion, and the black represents the oppression he faced.”

The other man nods and Youngbin’s eyes are drawn to his lips, before he quickly averts them. “That would make sense. He struggled with his sexuality, didn’t he?”

“That’s what I’ve heard.” He omits the fact that ‘what he’s heard’ is from the man who’s talking to him right now. “Are you a big fan of him?”

“Not really, I study Art so I know a lot about some of the significant artists,” the man says. Youngbin had pegged his type somewhat correctly then. “I’m Inseong, by the way. How about you?”

Finally, introductions. Youngbin isn’t actually sure whether or not he’s asking about his name or if he’s a fan of the guy. He settles with saying, “My name’s Youngbin. I’m in the same boat as you, I guess. I just decided to check out the exhibition because I’m a fan of some of these artists.”

Which is a total lie because this exhibition is featuring abstract art by local artists and he wouldn’t be able to name a single one

Inseong looks surprised. “Really? There’s some obscure artists who deserve a lot more recognition, so it’s cool you know about them.”

“That’s so true,” Youngbin nods enthusiastically, continuing to internally cringe at himself. “What kind of art do you do?”

“I’m mainly an animator, but I do some other things too.” Inseong’s cheeks colour slightly, and Youngbin wants to cry over how cute he is. It’s not often he gets to see such a pretty person.

“That’s seriously awesome.”

There’s a short pause as they both stare at the painting before Inseong asks, “Are you with anyone?” Youngbin shakes his head in reply, and Inseong offers, “Want to see the rest together?”

Youngbin’s eyes widen. A hot, attractive male, asking him, to go with him to see the rest of the exhibit together? Well, how could he say no to an offer like that? He says, “Sign me up,” and hopes it comes off in a way that’s less creepy and more flirty.

 

 

 

They walk through hallways with abstract paintings and Youngbin rubs his eyes at the absurdity of some works considered worthy enough to put on display. After all, a singular, black dot on an otherwise blank piece of canvas? Surely, Youngbin would be able to make hundreds out of doing that rather than slaving away at his current job sorting out paperwork.

The two of them chatter about their lives, and Youngbin finds out that Inseong’s just a few months older than him, and is going to graduate with a Masters in Fine Art at the same university this year. He’s even travelled overseas to study in London for a bit.

“So you can speak English?”

“Yeah, though I’m not sure I’d say I’m fluent.”

They exchange information about artists and the meanings and history behind the pieces that hang on the wall. Youngbin wonders if the other man’s been able to detect any of his bullshit because Inseong seems to know a lot. Though, a lot of Youngbin’s made up facts are fairly safe comments based on the little description by the paintings. so they sound believable enough.

Inseong on the other hand, keeps dishing out facts that are so wild, improbable, and unbelievable, they actually sound true.

 

 

 

“History says he painted this under the influence of ecstasy.” Inseong points to a painting with a series of blank and coloured triangles. It looks like it had more effort put into it than some of the other works Youngbin has seen so far, in all honesty. But drugs aren’t good for you.

 

“This guy, Louis Mondrian, is the illegitimate son of Piet Mondrian. This piece was one of his earlier works.” The two of them examine the various colourful shapes and large white circles on a black background. “It’s supposed to represent his chaotic life and trying to find peace with a father who abandoned him.”

 

“There was a huge scandal over this particular work.” Inseong gestures to a large canvas that looks like a quilt with its colourful square grid. Youngbin blinks. “People claimed there was too much of a resemblance to Paul Klee’s May Picture, even though this one’s a lot brighter. It’s not like Klee invented squares though.”

 

 

 

As they continue their journey through the exhibition, Youngbin and Inseong seem to be drawn closer and closer together like magnets, and soon they’re brushing arms.

Youngbin is only too aware of how close, too close, Inseong is to him. They pause when they reach the final room, this particular one being filled with replicas of works by Wassily Kandinsky.

“The father of abstract art,” Inseong claims, sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture of welcome to the room. The taller male leans in towards Youngbin, and he shivers at the sensation of cool breath brushing his ear.

“I’ll tell you a secret.”

Youngbin looks at him, curious, and Inseong points to a strange painting. “I don’t think anyone’s realised that painting is actually upside down.”

The painting looks like the artist carelessly took different coloured strokes to the canvas, with no care of whether it should be landscape or portrait. It doesn’t make sense to him, but Youngbin nods anyway. “It doesn’t seem like it makes much difference, to be honest.”

“That’s true.” Inseong grins at his comment. “I had fun with you.”

“Me too.” Youngbin smiles. “I learnt a lot.”

“I’m glad you did.” Inseong winks at him. “Do you want to know another secret?”

Youngbin’s heart leaps into his throat and he coughs out a, “Sure.”

Inseong comes in even closer to him and whispers into his ear. “I actually don’t know much about these artists.”

He draws away from Youngbin, who’s left standing still in shock and confusion. Youngbin thinks he wants to shrivel up into himself.

Eloquently, he says, “I, what?”

Inseong breaks into peals of laughter. “Honestly, I made up like, half of what I told you.”

“Really?” is all Youngbin can say. He’s feeling a strange mix of confusion and attraction towards the elder man.

Suddenly, Inseong seems to turn shy, looking at somewhere a little to the left of Youngbin. “I kind of wanted to impress you because I thought you were really hot.”

It’s Youngbin’s turn to laugh. “For someone getting their Masters, I can’t believe you did something like this.”

“As if you didn’t do the same thing,” Inseong mutters, scrunching his nose up. He looks a little hurt. “There’s no way you’d be that interested in unknown artists to know the things you said.”

Youngbin stops laughing when Inseong exposes him. “I,” he begins to defend himself, then changes his mind. “Well, it’s true, I guess. You’re someone most people would want to look good in front of.”

The elder male is silent and Youngbin continues, listing things off with his fingers. “I mean, you’re sweet and funny, incredibly attractive and smart, creative, have a good sense of humour. And if you were trying to impress me, well, consider me already more than impressed.”

At this point, Inseong’s eyes are wide and Youngbin smirks at the pink colour on his cheeks.

If Inseong made a fool of Youngbin by telling him fake facts, then Youngbin will make a fool of Inseong by telling him _true_ facts. (It does work like that, right?)

“I’d also like to see you again and have your number, if you’d want to give it to me,” Youngbin adds quickly, breaking his cool image. “But not a made up one, please.”

If the paintings that surround them were of people, Youngbin thinks they would’ve all been staring at him and Inseong in the middle of the room. He’s starting to get anxious, wondering if he said the right thing to Inseong or if he majorly screwed up.

Then Inseong murmurs slowly, “Of course, I can, I- I’ll put it in your phone,” and Youngbin breaths a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

After they make their way out of the gallery, Youngbin and Inseong face each other in front of the doors.

“I’m really glad I met you today.” Inseong grins, and Youngbin think he’s already whipped for the fox-eyed elder even though they’ve only known each other for a day.

“So what’re you doing now?” Youngbin asks. He hopes he doesn’t sound too obsessive, but he’s curious.

“I’m meeting up with a friend. How about you?”

“My friend recently opened up a cafe so I told him I’d drop by for a visit.” Youngbin thinks about Rowoon. “I figured today would be as good a day as any.”

Inseong’s brow quirks up. “This cafe wouldn’t happen to be Sensational Feeling, would it?”

“You know Rowoon?” Youngbin’s eyes widen.

Inseong shakes his head. “No, but I know his boyfriend. He’s the one I’m meeting up with. Rowoon’s the really tall one dating Juho, right?”

Youngbin grins, satisfied with a chance to spend even more time with Inseong. “Well, we may as well go together then.”


End file.
